The invention relates to a device for producing a twisted yarn in a combined spinning and twisting process. Two open end spinning rotors are arranged in a stationary protective pot. A hollow spindle axle is provided into which the spun yarns produced by the open end spinning rotors are introduced and to which is connected a radially extending yarn guide channel rotatably driven about the spindle axis for guiding the two spun yarns forming the yarn. The yarn, after exiting from the yarn guide channel, is removed external to the stationary protective pot by a winding device counter to the direction of movement within the hollow spindle axle to a centering point positioned on an extension of the hollow spindle axle. A device for supplying dissolved fiber material to the two open end spinning rotors is also provided.
In a device of the aforementioned kind, disclosed in DE 43 31 801 C1, the drive of the open end spinning rotors is provided by a common drive motor and a belt drive, or, according to DE 44 11 293 C2 by an individual electric motor drive for each spinning rotor.
It is an object of the invention provide a device of the aforementioned kind with a drive system that is simplified in its construction and reliable in its function.